


worse things i could do

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, canonical death, mentioned canonical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Stiles can't really argue. Not with his Dad, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worse things i could do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/333337.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #129: accomplice

If you were to ask Stiles, he had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the turn of events that led to the current situation. He was completely and utterly innocent, in every possible meaning of the word. Well, at least when it came to the thing that he was being accused off this time.

It wasn't his fault that his Jeep happened to stop at that particular spot, and it most definitely wasn't his fault that he ended up agreeing to giving Derek a ride home. He'd argue -- and he was planning to -- that _agreeing_ was not an accurate word for being attacked with Derek's grumpy face, a very particularly threatening position of his eyebrows and a flash of wolfy eyes. Okay, fine, he'd probably not mention the last one, but Derek still scared Stiles a little sometimes, and even the first two things were intimidating enough.

"Stiles, this isn't one of the stupid pranks that you get up to with Scott," the Sheriff is saying, his voice filled with a combination of exasperation and anger. "I get that you guys hang out in the Preserve, but Hale is still a person of interest."

_Oh yes, he is_ , Stiles thinks, and then he bites down on his tongue hard to stop them from slipping out in front of his Dad.

"It's not like he was _doing_ anything," he says instead, the accompanying eyeroll inevitable.

"That doesn't matter," the Sheriff snaps back, his frustration impossibly higher than before. "His uncle's death is still being investigated, even though it's not a high priority. If you're seen with him, you might end up being seen as an accomplice."

Stiles thinks on how the whole encounter with Peter went, the flames, the scratch, Peter's burnt shell of a body. They all _are_ accomplices, but it's not like he can tell his Dad. Stiles can't walk away from the werewolf thing now, not with Scott still a part of it.

"Fine," Stiles says, his expression challenging. "If you are going to arrest me, please do it now."

The Sheriff looks into Stiles' eyes, then his shoulders slump and he walks into the living room without saying another word.

"Accomplice," Stiles grumbles. "The things I deal with to protect your wolfy asses."

Then he remembers Derek, and how they actually had a talk in the Jeep. _It's enough_ , he thinks, _for now_.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
